May's Expedition
by InoFan07
Summary: This is the story of May's jouney. A tale where May grows as a person, overcomes her challenges, and finds friends to travel the world with. SOmehwere along the way...she falls in love with a certain gen eyes, hair flicking coordinator.


Welcome to May's jouney, this is her tale. She finds new experiences, meets new people, and grows as a person. Will she find love along the way as well?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or claim to have any rights.

I loved pokemon since I was a little kid. It was my childhood. May's journey and her realationship with Drew always has, and always will have a special place in my heart. It gets me emotional lol. I know there aren't many pokemon/May/MayXDrew fans still out there, and that deeply saddens me. So please read and review! I really appreciate it. Thanks!

.

.

.

They never saw her as much of a fighter.

Growing up, May was always hesitant about getting close to pokemon. They made her nervous. She was insecure and at times, lacked confidence.

Her brother, Max, doubted his sister's ability to make it as a trainer. While he devoted his time to learnign every single thing about pokemon, his sister was always distracted. They bickered a lot, but the two really cared about each other. His sister would do anything for him, and shielded him from danger. His sister didn't have a clue when it came to pokemon knowledge, but he recognized her fighting spirit. She was determined, and hard working, and never gave up. Just like him. He made it his responsibility to try to teach May the ins and outs of pokemon, but eventually he had to accept that she was never going to learn her lesson.

Her mother, Carolina, constantly encouraged her to connect with all the pokemon in May's father's gym. She observed May's kind, caring nature. She was a sweet girl. Carolina was sure her daughter's fear was just a phase. Unlike May, she adored pokemon, loved each and every one. They were all so unique, and beautiful in their own ways. She was determined to make her daughter love them as much as she did. Unfortunetely, May just didn't have a special connection with any of them.

Her father, Norman, was a world class gym leader. A top fighter and as strong as they came. He knew how to fight alongside his pokemon in perfect balance, and was always devising new strategies. He knew exactly how to put young trainers to the test, and only gave his badges out to the best. He had a talent for sniffing out the potential in people, and was sure his little girl had what it took to be a top trainer. She was practically brimming with talent, as far as he was concerned. She was, after all, going to take over his gym some day. So he made sure she observed every single one of his matches. He gave her lessons and tips. Her brother Max was happy to comply. But May found herself bored, often staring out the window. Imagining the world out there.

Being raised in an environment so pokemon centered should have cultivated May into a strong, independent, pokemon trainer. All her parent's friends asked her when she was planning her journey, what gym she was aiming for first, who she was choosing as her starter...and when she had no clue, she's get a strange look. When her neighbors realized she couldn't care less about pokemon, they looked at her like there was something wrong with her.

Everyone in Petalburg City knew of May as the gym leader's daughter. Destined to do great things. Destined to become a great trainer and follow in her father's footsteps. But when your father is a top gym leader who was a pokemon champion back in his day, it can be hard. There was always so much pressure on her, and she never really found her own identity.

She imagined herself escaping Petalburg City. She was a small town girl who wanted bigger things in her life. She wanted to explore, and travel, and see the world. She wanted to visit different places. She waited impatiently for the day she'd start her own pokemon journey. It was the only way she'd be able to leave. To make her parents happy, she decided to do the right thing. When she told her father she was ready to be a pokemon trainer, he was thrilled. She was finally making an effort. "I'm so proud of you." He hugged her. May could only smile and nod.

It wasn't that she didn't like Petalburg City. It was a beautiful place. A little town by the Cascadia mountains, where spring was always a little brighter and the rivers were always a little bit bluer. They had the best pokemon medicines, and an interesting collection of plants and pokemon. Everyone was friendly, and she was practically considered a celebrity. She had her childhood friends, the comfort and love of her family, and a safety net to protect her.

But she was getting tired of that safety net.

She was hoping to explore the lovely places in the world would help her find her own sense of identity. Exceitement and danger and unpredictability were all the things currently missing from her life. And she needed it. She needed to be able to go hiking on mountains and travel through scary forests. To visit cities with art and culture, and see beautiful sunsets. To count the stars and find ancient ruins. To be a normal person for once. Without everyone breathing down her neck, excpecting big things from her...things she didn't think she was capable of. A sense of annonymity, and places of wonder and mystery. When she was little, she pretended she was a world famous explorer on a show called _May's Expedition..._

She knew it would break their heart if she travelled instead of trained. But she figured she could travel and do the whole pokemon thing at the same time. Besides, it was the only way she's be able to see the world. As her 10th birthday approached, her mother and father were overjoyed. They threw her the biggest going away/ early birthday party. Ballons, banners, and celebration. People congratulated her. Her childhood best friend, Brenden, hugged her goodbye. He would be starting his jouney in a matter of months as well. Her father's trainer friends (all of whom were extremely gifted) gave her advice and wished her well. Her mother even cried and Max didn't tease her the whole time. She danced and laughed and plastered a smile on her face all night. Butterflies settled in her stomache and didn't leave untill she was safe in her own room.

Her mother came into her room and smiled fondly at her. She combed through May's hair with her fingers and told her stories of her own adventures.

She tossed and turned untill she fell into a depp, dreamless, sleep.

She woke up to the sunlight streaming into her room. She had accidently left her bedroom window open. Yawning, she got up and stretched. A tailow hopped onto her windowsill and chirped noisily. "Scram!" She demanded. It flew into her hair and started hopped shrieked jsut as Max ran into her room.

"Happy Birthday May!" Max cheered happily. May huffed and blew her bangs out of her hair. This was not a good start.


End file.
